Halloween in a haunted house!
by Ancient Dark Qiao
Summary: The first ever 3 way written fic! So what happens when three authoress's and their Yami's get trapped in a haunted house with the YGO! cast? And what about when people start disappearing mysteriously? A whole lot of laughs and insanity! some swearing
1. The halloween party

Ruby: Welcome to our first fic ever! I'm gonna introduce this first chapter along with my Yami,Luna  
  
Luna: -_-U I can't believe you talked me into this..  
  
Ruby: SAY IT!!!  
  
Luna: -_- Anny, Dark, Dq, Midnight, Ruby, and Luna do not own any of the YGO! characters.all we own are the Millenium items we own which we made up ourselves.  
  
Ruby: Tank you!  
  
Ryou: Why am I here? *lost*  
  
Ruby: RYOU-CHAN! ^_____^ *hugs ryou*  
  
Ryou: GAK! My...spine!  
  
Ruby: Oops! *lets him go a little* ^___^ on with our first chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
*At Anny's house*  
  
Dark Anny: Hey Anny, come here! We got an invitation for some party  
  
Anny: Let me see that... who's it from  
  
D.A.:Doesn't say...  
  
Anny: The hell with it ...let's go!  
  
*At Ruby's house*  
  
Ruby: Mail's here! Hmm.bills..magazine.hey! I got a letter! Maybe it's from Ryou-chan! *sigh*  
  
Luna: Oh please...just open it already  
  
Ruby: Hmm...it has no name..it for some kind of party...  
  
Luna: Weird... well I suppose you might as well go.  
  
Ruby: Maybe Ryou will be there! *sighs again and daydreams*  
  
Luna: *sweatdrop* oh brother  
  
*Da Qiao's point of view*  
  
~Ding-dong!~  
  
DQ:Midnight can you get the door? I'm getting dinner ready.  
  
Midnight:So?! Am I suppose to care?!  
  
DQ:Just get the damn door!  
  
Midnigth:Rowrrrr! Fift!  
  
DQ:Spare me the drama!  
  
Midnight:Whatever.*answers the door*We don't want any damn cookies so go away!  
  
Guy:An invitaton for Ms. Da Qiao and Ms. Midnight.  
  
Midnight:Call me 'Ms' again and you'll be in the ICU quicker than you can blink! Whose the invite from anyways?  
  
Guy:An invitaton for Ms. Da Qiao and Ms. Midnight.  
  
Midnight:No shit Sherlock! Whose the fuckin' letter from?!  
  
Guy:*shoves the letter into Midnight's hand*An invitaton for Ms. Da Qiao and Ms.  
  
Midnight.*walks away*  
  
Midnight:Dumb ass.*opens the letter*Hey Dairy Queen!  
  
DQ:I've told you a million times not to call me that!  
  
Midnight:Yah yah yah, we're invited to a party hosted by.....who the hells knows! Oh well, wanna go?!  
  
DQ:Sure!  
  
Midnight:Great! There's gonna be food there too! Now I don't have to eat your horrible cooking!  
  
DQ:Hey!*whacks Midnight with a dish towel*  
  
*In the castle*  
  
Anny: ( dressed as Mystical Sand) Ok here it is...Are you sure this is the right address ??  
  
Dark: (Dressed as Reaper of the Cards)Hell yeah. it says here... I'm not stupid you know  
  
Anny: I was just saying...anyway I don't see anybody else in here  
  
Dark: Maybe they're already in  
  
Anny: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
*Ruby's POV*  
  
Ruby: (Dressed as Dark magician Girl) wow! A spooky house! Wonder why theirs a party here?  
  
Luna: (Dressed as Goddess of the Moon) I like it! It's spooky and evil just like me!  
  
Ruby: Whatever..*walk in* Anny!  
  
Luna: Dark Anny! What's up?  
  
Anny: Ruby?!?! Luna??! Whatcha doing in here?  
  
Dark: They were invited too u dork.  
  
Dark: Hey Luna! It's nice to see another Yami  
  
Luna: same here!  
  
Midnight:It's not a party without us!  
  
DQ: (dressed as mystical elf) Hey guys!  
  
Anny: Hey Da Qiao? Woah, I didn't know u were gonna be here too  
  
Midnight: (Dressed as Dark Elf) Yah, we got this creepy invite!  
  
Ruby: What a weird place!  
  
(Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mokuba and YamiMalik enter all dressed as their favorite cards)  
  
DQ:Alright! The Yu-Gi-Oh cast is here!  
  
Ruby:Cool Yugi! You're the dark Magician and I'm the Dark Magician Girl! ^.^  
  
Anny: I love it! you look so cute!*tries to rip it off*  
  
Bakura: Argh tell me again why did we come to this party Ryou??  
  
Anny: ^_^U oops!  
  
Ruby: RYOU-CHAN!!!!!!*glomps Ryou*  
  
Ryou: (Dressed as Change of Heart)Oh, hi Ruby!  
  
Bakura: (Dressed as White Thief) Argh! I hate mortal parties  
  
Dark: Bakura? Hey glad you're here!  
  
Midnight:Glad to see a fellow evil Yami!  
  
Bakura: Hey! *to himself* maybe this party won't be so boring after all...  
  
Luna: Hi Bakura. I'm glad you're here! *blushes*  
  
Ruby: Oh brother  
  
Bakura: Hi Luna, at least there's yami's besides mortals  
  
Dark:Tell me about it  
  
Luna: Seto? What on Earth are you supposed to be?!  
  
Seto: I'm a Shadow Spell.duh  
  
Mokuba(Dressed as Little Swordsman of Aile) You like the chains? I made them myself! ^_^  
  
Yami: So does anybody knows who invited us here?  
  
*BANG* (door slams)  
  
*screen comes down* *Pegasus appears*  
  
Everybody: Whatta--!?1  
  
Peggy: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Peggy: You all just fell into my trap! And now you're stuck here for 3 nights! MUAHAHAHAH *coughcoughcough*  
  
DQ:We're trapped!!!!!  
  
Midnight:Son of bitch. This ain't good.  
  
Anny: ahh...EVIL PEGGY!  
  
Dark: Let us outta here you *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Bakura: Woah...0_o!?  
  
Yami Malik:Damn you PeGAYsus!  
  
Peggy: Ahem. There are no ways out! You're stuck in this haunted house for three days!! hahahahah!  
  
Yami: I refuse to stay in here! Come on y'all let's find a way to get out  
  
Pegasus: Didn't you hear what I just said???? There are no ways out!!!!  
  
Bakura: I had it with you Pegasus *punches the screen and it breaks down into pieces*  
  
Anny: He's deaf don't you understand?  
  
Yami: But..there's gotta be a way to get out....  
  
Yugi: Oh boy -_-U  
  
Ruby: I'm scared Will you protect me Ryou?  
  
Ryou-*sigh* Yes, Ruby.  
  
DQ:Eeep!*jumps into Seto's arms*Protect me Seto!  
  
Seto:Uh, sure.  
  
YamiMalik:This bites!  
  
Bakura: Now what? I knew this would be a bad idea  
  
Yami: I can't believe I'm stuck with a thief  
  
Yugi-Now, now. Be nice! Lets look around a bit.  
  
DQ:Uh, glad you don't know what my Yami used to be....  
  
Midnight:Keep your mouth shut!  
  
*everyone explores*  
  
Ruby: pssst..Luna! I just found a big hole! Wanna push Tea into it??  
  
Luna: Oh yeah!!!  
  
Dark: Me first! Me first!  
  
Ruby: Teeeeeeeeaaaaaaa!!! We have a surprise for yoooooouuuuu!  
  
Anny: LOL ^^U  
  
Luna: Me first!  
  
Tea: Yeah? What is it friends?  
  
Everybody:*giggles*  
  
Ruby: First, let me see that staff!  
  
Tea: Umm okay here.*hands Ruby the Magiican of Faith's staff*  
  
Ruby: muahahahah!  
  
*Luna and Dark push Tea in the deep hole*  
  
Dark: Bwahwahwahwahwahawhah....*coughs*  
  
Dark: And stay there you bitch!  
  
*Yami runs up* Yami: Awwwwwww! I wanted to do that!  
  
Yugi: too late  
  
Bakura: WHAT???? you pushed her in with out me??????  
  
Dark: *grins*  
  
Midnight:How could you have done it without me?! I've been dreaming to do that ever since I unfortunately met her!  
  
Ryou: C'mon Bakura. Let's keep looking now  
  
Dark: Sorry Bakky *hugs him*  
  
Anny: *rolls eyes* let's keep looking  
  
Ruby: OK...now that the annoyance is gone...  
  
Luna: Onward!  
  
Yami:Since we're gonna spend the night in here, let's search for our rooms  
  
Tristan: Hey guys! I found food!  
  
Everyone: FOOOD??????!!!!!  
  
*everybody rushes to get some*  
  
Joey:Outta my way  
  
*pushes everybody*  
  
Luna: I think I found our beds  
  
Anny:Uh-oh there's a problem  
  
Dark:What is it?  
  
Ruby: what's wrong?  
  
Anny:There's....only rooms enough for each pair  
  
Everybody:0_0!  
  
Ruby: Great  
  
Anny:so everyone has to sleep with somebody.  
  
Dark:great?  
  
Luna: please don't say it like that!  
  
Anny:Oops sorry  
  
Ruby: Ok...lets just sleep in the same bed as our Yami's and Joey and Tristan can share  
  
DQ:I'm not sleeping with my Yami!  
  
Midnight:Same here!  
  
DArk:GAAH!! I REFUSE TO DO THAT!  
  
Anny: *hurt look*  
  
Luna: NO WAY!!!  
  
Ruby:*sniff*  
  
Bakura: NO!!!  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
Yami: Eww..  
  
Yugi: Yami....?*puppy eyes*  
  
Yami: Err...*whistles*  
  
Ruby: Ok..everyone pick a partner then...  
  
Tea: I GET YAMI!!!  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
Dark: How...did she get outta there?  
  
Anny: *jealous*  
  
Yami: I don't want her in my bed or in my room!  
  
*Bakura and Yami push her back in the hole*  
  
Anny: *happy*  
  
DArk: ARGH! I WANTED TO DO THAT!  
  
Midnight:Again you do it without me!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: *sigh* Partners?  
  
Anny: Mmmm... who's gonna be with?  
  
Luna: Does it have to be the same gender?  
  
Dark: WHy...do u ask?  
  
Luna: Umm..just ....wondering..  
  
Dark Anny:*looks suspicious at Luna* Mmmmmmmmmmmm.......  
  
Anny: OK already! Who's gonna be with then?  
  
Ruby: Ryou....?  
  
Ryou: Umm..yes..?  
  
Ruby: You..wouldn't...  
  
Ryou: Arggghh....fine..fine..fine..  
  
Ruby: Yay! Thank you Ryou chan!  
  
Dark Anny: How bout it Bakky? We could spent the night talking about evil stuff you know ^_^........  
  
Bakura: Err... I ...guess  
  
Anny: Gah! I don't have nobody *pouts*  
  
*Luna gives Dark glares of evilness*  
  
Dark: Uh? Is there something wrong Luna?  
  
Luna: NO! nothing.....*mutters angrily*  
  
Midnight:Yo Yami Malik, you and me? I've got plenty of new ideas.  
  
Yami Malik:Sure, I'd like to hear what you came up with.  
  
Yugi: Anny?  
  
Anny: Yes Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Do you wanna share a bed with me?  
  
*Yami looks jealous*  
  
Yugi: Your loss Yami. It was your idea after all!  
  
Yami: What? Err... who's even saying anything? *whispers*stupid aibou...  
  
Yugi:Well Anny? You don't mind...?  
  
Anny: Of course not! ^_^  
  
Yugi: thanks! ^_^  
  
Yami: *swears in Egypt*  
  
Luna: I guess that means I'm stuck with Yami. Oh joy.  
  
Yami: 0_0!?  
  
Luna: Yeah I know.  
  
Yugi: *sticks out tongue to Yami*  
  
Anny: *gets a little jealous*  
  
DQ:So, um, Seto? Wanna be partners?  
  
Seto:Okay, since you're already attached youself in my arms.  
  
DQ:^.^  
  
Ruby: Hey what happened to Joey and Tristan??  
  
Anny:guess they're still eating  
  
Dark:They could share a bed  
  
Ruby: *Yawn* I call dibs on the bathroom!  
  
Anny: NO WAY!  
  
Ruby: *beats Anny to the bathroom and locks the door*  
  
Anny: *crushes with the door* OW!  
  
Anny: You meanie!!!  
  
Dark;*giggles*  
  
Anny: Why you little--?!  
  
Ruby:*snickers then screams and runs out the door*  
  
Ruby: HEEEEEEELLLPP!  
  
Eveybody:What happened?!  
  
Anny:Ruby? RUBY!? ARE U OKAY!?  
  
DQ:Ruby!!!! What's the matter?!  
  
Dark:Answer DAMMIT!!  
  
Yami:What happened?  
  
Ruby:*hides beinnd Ryou* ggggggg..hhhhh..ooooossssstttt!  
  
Everybod:GHOSTS?  
  
Bakura:THere's no such things as ghosts...  
  
DQ:Ghosts?! Where?!  
  
Dark:She's going nuts..  
  
Ruby: iiiiinnnn...thhheeee....bbbaaatthhhrrooooom!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ruby: That was fun!!!  
  
Luna and Ryou: -_-U Ruby: Have a very happy halloween everyone!!!! R&R please!!! ^_____^ *hugs ryou again*


	2. People dissapearing! Who's next?

TeddyYugi: Anny, Dq and Ruby along with their yamis does not own any Yugioh characters, so back off lawyers!!  
  
Anny: Isn't he a cutie!? I think I'm going to adopt him! ^.^  
  
Dark: Oh boy...not another brat -.-U  
  
Anny: ^^U.. Oh crap are we on? Err.. Hello and welcome again to the second chappie Halloween in a haunted house!  
  
Dark: When will the madness end? -.-  
  
Anny: What the hell are you talking about? Err...forgive her... she's been watching too much dramatic movies ^^U  
  
Dark:¬¬ u liar!Im gonna get ya!*goes after Anny*  
  
Anny: Eep! Well enjoy this chapter! And dont forget to review Onegaii!! *runs off*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Ruby: GGGHOOSSTSS!! iiiiinnnn...thhheeee....bbbaaatthhhrrooooom!  
  
Yami:Letme check*enters the bathroom*  
  
Midnight:There's no such things as ghosts!  
  
Luna: You're telling me!  
  
Ryou:What do you see Yami?  
  
Ruby: Go see for your self....  
  
Midnight:Well I'm gonna!*enters the bathroom as well*  
  
Yami:There's nothing  
  
Seto: I think Ruby has finally lost her crackers!  
  
Midnight:Just a scummy old bathroom.  
  
Anny:*touches her forehead*Are you okay Ruby?  
  
Yugi: ^^U  
  
Ruby: *looks angrily* I'm fine!!!!! I swear there was a ghost in the bathtub!  
  
Yami:Well, whatever it was, it's gone now  
  
Bakura:Ghosts....puh.  
  
Dark: You don't believe in ghosts Bakky?  
  
Bakura:Should I?  
  
Dark: I do...they're so cute ^^  
  
Midnight:Ghosts aren't real, but Zombies are.  
  
DQ:*gulps*Z...Z...Zombies?!  
  
DArk:ZOMBIES! SO CUTE!  
  
Anny: ^^U  
  
Bakura:They make good slaves.  
  
Dark:YOu tell me!  
  
Luna: You're soo right Bakura!  
  
Dark: Mmmm....  
  
Bakura:I always am.  
  
Anny:Woah, talk about modesty  
  
Midnight:Puh-lease! So what's your philosophy Yami Malik?  
  
Seto: You are all so sad!  
  
YamiMalik: That's child's crap! There's no such things as ghosts  
  
Ruby: *sigh* no one believes I saw a ghost and now we're talking about zombies!  
  
Ruby: *walks into bathroom*  
  
Midnight:I like zombies! They're fun to conjor up!  
  
Anny: Hey! I wanna use the bathroom!  
  
Anny: *pouts*  
  
DQ:I really gotta use the loo!  
  
yugi: Loo? that's something Ryou would say!  
  
DQ:Hey! The loo just means the potty! Would you rather have me say I gotta piss?  
  
Dark: Potty!?!? WHATTA HELL IS THAT FUCKING CRAP!?  
  
DQ:Leave me and my words alone!  
  
Dark: HAHA THAT'S SO CHILDISH HAHA!  
  
Anny: Dark be nice...  
  
Ruby: Loooook! There's a ghost! In the bath!!!  
  
Yami:*sighs* look stop doing those sick jokes please!  
  
Bakura:What?! No way am I wrong!  
  
Ruby: LOOOK!  
  
Yami: *looks around*  
  
Yami: *sighs* I don't see anything...  
  
Yami: WOAH WHAT"S THAT?!  
  
Yami: Hey gu-guys...I think you should look at this...  
  
Midnight:What is it?!  
  
Ruby: *grins* told ya so!  
  
YamiMalik: Great! now the pharaoh's nuts too  
  
Anny: What is it Ruby?  
  
Bakura:He was nuts 5,000 years ago!  
  
Yami: Shut up tomb robber!  
  
Bakura:Make me pretty-boy!  
  
Yami: Argh! I'll make ya later...  
  
Bakura:Puh, you couldn't make a sandwich!  
  
Yugi: ^^U  
  
Yami: SHUT UP AIBOU!  
  
Yugi I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING!!!  
  
Yami: But you were thinkin it!  
  
Yami: ....................  
  
Ryou:Do ghosts snore?  
  
Anny: What do you mean by that?  
  
Ryou:Well, those ghosts are snoring.  
  
Anny: snoring ghosts?  
  
Ruby: Yes there is a ghost in the bathrooM!  
  
Dark: That ain't a ghost....take a closer look  
  
DQ:I gotta go! Let's just move them!  
  
Midnight:Oh Ra! I can't believe it!  
  
Luna: thats just two guys in white sheets you dolt!  
  
Yami: RA'S MY GOD! DONT YOU DARE TO CALL HIM!!  
  
Midnight:I'll call to him if I want to! Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra!  
  
Dark: Woah what's with the pharaoh?  
  
Yami: -_-U  
  
Yami:Another childish act...  
  
Yugi: He gets like this when he's mad...  
  
Dark: I notice  
  
Yami: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AIBOU!  
  
Midnight:Hey Pharaoh....STUPID RA!  
  
Anny: Hey i think those ghosts are Joey and Tristan  
  
Joey:Z.Z Oh Mai.......  
  
Seto: *sigh* I'm going to bed..C'mon DQ  
  
Yami:Why you little --?!!?  
  
DQ:^.^ Okay! Catch ya guys on the flip side! And Midnight, don't kill anyone.  
  
Anny: Yeah let's go to bed... it's gettin pretty late  
  
Dark: *whispers to Midnight* don't listen to her... let's have fun  
  
Midnight:Ha ha! The "Pharaoh" is redder than a beat!  
  
Midnight:You bet!  
  
Yami: GRRRR..!!  
  
Midnight:Watch it "Pharaoh"! You just might explode!  
  
Anny: Im watching you Dark...don't do any bad stuff!  
  
Luna: what? How come no one whispers to me????  
  
Dark: HAHAHAH! THE PHARAOH LOOKS SO FUNNY!  
  
Dark: You're included Luna  
  
Dark: We're the yamis *evil grin*  
  
Luna ^^  
  
Bakura:Bwhahahahahaha! This is great! The great Pharaoh pissed! How many times have you seen that eh Yami Malik?  
  
Yugi: ignore them Yami...  
  
YamiMalik: More than you can imagine...I remember a lot of times like this back in Ancient Egypt  
  
Yami: ..................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: Oh yeah! I rememebr!  
  
Midnight:Hey Pharaoh...*turns around and patts her butt*Kiss, My, ASS!  
  
Yami: I'M GONNA SEND YALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami: 0_0!  
  
Ruby: Oh brother!  
  
Midnight:I can just get back out you idiot! I have a Millennium Item too!  
  
Luna: HA! you couldnt send a fly there!  
  
Anny: Hey i think that's enough...leave poor Yami alone...!  
  
Bakura:Hahahahaha! This is great!  
  
Ruby: I have one too!  
  
Dark : Back off Hikari!  
  
Dark: We're having fun!!  
  
DQ:Midnight! Bad girl!  
  
Seto: DAMN!!!!!  
  
Midnight:Hey! I ain't no bitch!  
  
Anny: I think you should go rest Yami... *grabs his hand and send him to a room*  
  
DQ:What's the matter Seto?  
  
YamiAnny: Dark: HAHA!  
  
Seto: I just realized I'm he only one here without a Milllenium Item! F*****  
  
Anny: And mokuba. And joey an tristan  
  
DQ:It's ok Seto!*pats him on the back*  
  
Seto *sniff*  
  
Mokuba; Yeah big bro dont worry... you're the best duelist ever!! =D  
  
DQ:Yah you are!  
  
Mokuba: Who needs a millenium item anyway?  
  
Ruby: everyone! TO BED!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anny: Finnally! Im soo sleepy *yawns*  
  
Midnight:Fine. C'mon Malik.  
  
Malik: Err... ok  
  
Midnight:Not you! You're Yami!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: FINALLY!  
  
Anny: Hey Yug let's go!  
  
DQ:Night y'all!  
  
Seto: Goodnight  
  
Anny: Night night!  
  
Midnight:Have Nightmares everyone!  
  
*everyone goes into rooms and shuts doors*  
  
Dark: Sweet Nightmares yall!  
  
*At midnight*  
  
YamiAnny: Anny: I need a glass of water...  
  
Ruby: *Downstairs in the kitchen huming*  
  
Anny: *goes downstaris*  
  
Ruby: Oh hi Anny!  
  
Anny: AAAHH!!!  
  
Anny:*faints*  
  
Ruby: ?  
  
Anny: DONT DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Ruby:Hm? do what?  
  
Anny: YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!  
  
Ruby: Oh sorry!  
  
Midnight:Midnight, my favorite hour. Fuckin' bladder.*goes downstairs*  
  
Midnight:Stop yelling!  
  
Anny: AHAHA!  
  
Anny: X_X  
  
Ruby: Hi Midnight! Want some hot chocolate?  
  
Midnight:Yah, after I piss.  
  
Anny: CHOCOLATE!  
  
Ruby: ^^  
  
Anny: GIME GIMME!  
  
Ruby: here! *hands anny cup*  
  
Ruby: careful! its hot!  
  
Midnight:Wheres the damn bathroom?! Ah...here it is.*goes in*  
  
Anny: Yummers!  
  
Anny: I think that's a closet Midnight  
  
Midnight:Shit!  
  
Ruby: so how come you're up Anny?  
  
Anny: I couldn't sleep and I needed a glass of water  
  
Anny: And wel...Yugi snores  
  
Anny: ^^U  
  
Midnight:Where's the bathroom?! Argh! Hell with it! Give my sum hot chocolate!  
  
Ruby: ^^U  
  
Ruby: here ya go!  
  
Midnight:Thanks.  
  
YamiAnny: Anny: Don't try to pee in it  
  
Midnight:Hardy har har, aren't you funny.  
  
Anny: How bout you?  
  
Ruby: Oh, I couldn't sleep....a window in our room was stuck so it was freezing!  
  
Anny: Oh i see...  
  
Ruby: ^^  
  
Anny: ^_^  
  
Anny: What's your story Midnight? why are you awake?  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
Ruby: what was that??  
  
Anny: Guys? Please stop that....*shudders*  
  
Ruby: wasn't me!  
  
Midnight:What the hell was that?! And I was up because like I said, I had to piss.  
  
Ruby: Uh-oh!  
  
Anny: Then who was it?  
  
Midnight:*pulls out her switchblade*Whoever it is, show yourself or you'll get it!  
  
Anny: Should we go check it out Ruby?  
  
Ruby: *pulls out Tea's staff* yeah!  
  
Anny: oh boy ^^U  
  
Ruby: ^_^ whaaaat?? I like it okay?  
  
Anny: I notice ..^^U  
  
Midnight:I'll check over there.*nods in a general direction*  
  
Ruby: kay! *sneaks around*  
  
Anny: Ok *goes looking around*  
  
Midnight:Come back here if ya see anything.*leaves*  
  
Anny: Ok Ruby go check that door and i'll go check this one ok?  
  
Ruby: okay! *to door* Come out or else!  
  
Anny: *in other room* mm... there's nothing here...  
  
Ruby: carefully opens door and then disappears*  
  
Ruby: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!  
  
Anny: *goes out* there's nothing here Ruby... Ruby??  
  
Anny: *hears a scream*RUBY!!!  
  
Anny: *goes looking all around for her* OMG!  
  
Anny:She...dissapeared!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Anny:OMG! Why are people dissapearing? Who's next? Is PeGAYsus behind all this? Or maybe...is one of us?  
  
Dark: Oh RA.... now who has been watching those movies? ¬¬  
  
Anny: ^^U Stay tuned to find out.. And please Review!!!! *puppy eyes*  
  
Dark: -.-U  
  
Anny and Dark: Ja ne~! 


End file.
